


The Five Most Difficult Sentences for Iroh to Utter

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: ...where he said them, and what he was holding when he did.(or: orders, real and implied, given to and about three Fire Nation Princes.)





	The Five Most Difficult Sentences for Iroh to Utter

**Author's Note:**

> So AO3 glitched a minute ago and posted like five versions of this fic. I deleted the other four. Sorry about the confusion!

i. ( _In the open air, outside the Inner Wall of Ba Sing Se, holding a flame to light the pyre:_ )

“Great Agni, please accept the…return…of your humble servant, Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation.” 

* * *

ii. ( _In a cave, just outside yet another nameless Earth Kingdom town, holding his nephew's shoulder:_ )

“Zuko…even if you did capture the Avatar, I’m not so sure it would solve our problems, not now.”

* * *

iii. ( _Under the boy's favorite tree, on a grassy hill in the Fire Nation Capitol City, holding his knees:_ ) 

“My beloved Lu Ten, I will see you again.” 

* * *

iv. ( _In the Crown Prince’s chambers of the Fire Nation Palace, holding the ornate bedsheets:_ )

“Prince Zuko, your father has decided that...you and I are going on a trip."

* * *

v. ( _In a medical tent, outside the Inner Wall of Ba Sing Se, holding a bandaged, barely-breathing solider:_ ) 

“Rest, my son; a man needs his rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You know what I enjoy? Comments!


End file.
